


[podfic] No, your OTHER futuristic space setting.

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: Firefly, The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of No, your OTHER futuristic space setting. by brawltogethernow.Author's Summary: “So you’re the captain?”“Yes,” I lied. This is my least favorite of the many lies I tell regularly while traveling with ART.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] No, your OTHER futuristic space setting.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No, your OTHER futuristic space setting.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533282) by [brawltogethernow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow). 



> Thank you to brawltogethernow for permission to record, and to caminante for the marvelous cover art.

  
Cover art by caminante

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/otherfuturistic)


End file.
